thechuckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Foley
Dr. Foley is a psychiatrist, working at the Harrogate mental facility. He diagnosed Nica Pierce with schizophrenia, and worked with her to accept that she was responsible for the murder of her family. Cult Of Chucky (2017) Dr. Foley is talking with Nica Pierce four years after the events of Cult Of Chucky. He has now convinced Nica that she is schizophrenic and that she killed her family and made up Chucky. He tells her that he is now going to transfer her to the Harrogate mental facility for medium security. At a group session, Dr. Foley brings out a "Good Guy" doll he bought from Hot Topic. Nica looks shaken, but claims the doll is not real. Angela says Chucky called her on the phone and said he was going to murder them all. Madeleine then adopts the doll as her new "baby". After Angela is murdered by Chucky, Dr. Foley believes it was a suicide. At group therapy, Nica immediately begins arguing that Chucky murdered Angela. To prove that Chucky isn't real, Dr. Foley uses a lighter to melt the hand of the Chucky doll that was earlier given to her by Tiffany into a shape resembling a claw. Presumably, if Chucky was alive, he would have screamed in pain. When Nica demands he do the same thing to the other Chucky, Madeine flees the room with her "baby." Claire goes to throw the clawed Chucky in the trash when he bites her. She freaks out and Dr. Foley believes she did it to herself. He and Nurse Carlos forcibly strap her to a bed before leaving the room to attend to another emergency. Chucky kills Claire by shooting an oxygen tank through the skylight above her, with the falling glass impaling and decapitating Claire. Dr. Foley wheels Nica into his office where he hypnotizes her to make her dazed and tell the truth. Once she is hypnotized, it becomes clear that Dr. Foley has done this before and has used these opportunities to brainwash and rape Nica. He tells Nica that she is responsible for the deaths of Angela and Claire and begins to kiss her when one of the Chuckys smashes him on the head with a glass bottle. Chucky admits that he doesn't know whether to kill Dr. Foley or commend him for being so twisted. He tries to convince Nica to kill Dr. Foley, but she doesn't. When Nica awakens, Dr. Foley claims that Nica was the one who attacked him. He then goes into Madeline's room to see her trying to smother the Chucky doll that she has called her "baby". Dr. Foley reveals that she smothered her infant son. They bury the Chucky doll to give Madeline closure. A little later, Dr. Foley receives a military haircut Good Guy doll that Andy sent in the mail. He leaves it on his desk. After the buried Chucky escapes and kill Madeline with her consent. Dr. Foley returns to his office to find Nica there in a straightjacket (she had been drugged by Chucky). Dr. Foley tells her he is going to pin the new deaths on her and write a book on her murders. He then puts Nica in high heels when he is again knocked out by Chucky when he smashes him on the head again with a glass bottle. Chucky admits that he doesn't know whether to kill Dr. Foley or commend him for being so twisted. After spending the next couple of minutes on the floor, Chucky successfully possesses Nica and in so doing, is able to allow her to walk out of her wheelchair. Dr. Foley regains conciseness and sees Nica/Chucky walking. She then stomps in Dr. Foley's head in with the high heels that he put on her feet before. Category:Characters Category:Cult of Chucky characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist